A Hunger for Revenge
by Ivy Swish
Summary: Some things are forgotten. Some things are forgiven. But some things are not. Especially when a cat is leading you to revenge, with every paw step splattered with blood,and every mouthful diseased with a power called Hunger.


**Haha, Look at what I found lying in the dark corners of my computer. Well, this is an old fic, and this is all that has been written so far, very short and so far not full of much potential. However, I'm really into fanfiction, especially when its Warriors, If there are any indignation's that this should be continued then I'd be more than happy too. :) Peace!**

Ashfur spat out the foul taste that still lingered in his mouth. He shook his head, spit, then sat down and began to lick the dry moss from his fur.

_This place is ugly_, he thought bitterly. _And I don't deserve to be here. At all._

After all, it was not his fault that two-faced Squirrelflight had decided to go for Brambleclaw. Oh, he couldn't care less for Brambleclaw, but he could never forget Squirrelflight. Everyday had been the same thing. Wake up, be pushed around by them both, watch them play with their kits, and head back to bed.

He had- and still did-hated Squirrelflight for everything she had done to him. If it wasn't for her he wouldn't he dead, in the Dark Forest. If it wasn't for her he might be deputy, ordering and patrolling the Clans to whatever he pleased.

But no. Squirrelflight had ruined everything with that.

It was also his fault. Ashfur at least realized that. But he still blamed Squirrelflight. He _knew_ everything would have worked out in the end if she had just loved him back.

And so he sat in the slimly shadows, fuming in his misery and hate (and love), and so he never noticed or felt the presence of another cat watching him. If he hadn't been so lost in his thoughts he might was noticed; after all, the cat's breath was so loud that there were tales in the Dark Forest that his very breath scared all the prey away in The Place of No Stars, which was why there was never any prey to be found in that horrible place.

The unnoticed stranger sneaked through the shadows and listened intently to Ashfur's muttering, growing more and more excited with every word he uttered.

After all, Darkstripe loved his games.

Creeping up to the speckled gray tom, and hissed in Ashfur's right ear. Ashfur jumped, surprised, and spat and unsheathed his claws. Darkstripe let out a low chuckle and scarped his claws on a rock near him, making a _shhhhhhhhh _sound as he did so. Ashfur's pale blue eyes winded in shock and fear.

"Hello, newcomer," he hissed. "And what might you be doing on this fine day?"

Ashfur narrowed his eyes. "_Fine day_?" he spat. He glared at the sky. "I've seen better clouds in thunderstorms."

Darkstripe let out a noise that could almost be excused as a laugh. "Oh, I know. But that really doesn't matter right now. Ashfur, I couldn't help but overhear you muttering to yourself about a certain someone." He scarped the moss nearby him, pretending to think. "Squirrelflight, perhaps?"  
>Ashfur hissed.<p>

"That doesn't concern you!"

Darkstripe slowly began to curl his tail around Ashfur's neck. "Oh, Ashfur, _everything_ concerns me," he hissed with amusement. He blinked. "Once it enters the Dark Forest, that is."

Ashfur turned away. "It doesn't matter. You can't help me."

Darkstripe began to look hurt. "Ashfur, of course I can. I know everything there is to know about the Dark Forest." He glanced around him as if to make sure no other cat was listening. Then he leaned in Ashfur's ear and whispered, "There are….._ways _to enter other cat's dreams, you know."

Asfur glared at Darkstripe, whom he was learning to hate more and more with every heartbeat.

"I don't believe you."

"You don't have to, dear one. Just follow me." When Ashfur hesitated, Darkstripe rolled his eyes and mewed, "Come _on_. What do you have to lose?"

Ashfur sat up and began to follow him. He had heard a thing or two about being able to be killed even after being dead. He didn't know Darkstripe very well, but it was likely that every cat in this forest was mad, or evil. He would have to assume the same thing was with Darkstripe. This cat might be taking him to a dark corner to be killed. Ashfur kept his claws unsheathed.


End file.
